Nothing's the Matter
by Fire The Canon
Summary: What starts as a dumb study session in the library, turns into one to remember for Parvati and Lavender.


_**Written for the Superstitious Nonsense Competition (rabbit's foot - write about Lavender Brown)**_

 _ **Written for the Ultimate Writer's Challenge (write a fluffy fic about your NOTP)**_

* * *

 **Nothing's the Matter**

 _This is ridiculous!_

Lavender had never wanted to throw a book more than the Potions one sitting in front of her right now. She _hated_ Potions. Why did she have to do the blasted subject, anyway? It wasn't something she was ever going to use in her future career. She was going to be Hogwarts' next Divination teacher. Potions would be useless.

"Anything the matter, Lav?" Parvati was sitting opposite her in the library, a quill in her hand and staring at her best friend with amusement.

"I can't do this essay!" Lavender cried, and this time she did slam the book shut, causing some faces to look up. Madam Pince would probably be over to have words soon.

"You say that about everything," Parvati observed.

"I do not!" Lavender roared, before shying away by the stern looks she received from those actually managing their homework.

"Yes you do. Name something you don't complain about."

"Divination."

"No, you always complain about how no one else seems to have any respect for the subject apart from us."

"Well…"

"Admit it, Lav. You like to complain."

Rather than retorting with the snide remarks that crept up on her, Lavender opened the Potions book again in another attempt to read the limited information it provided about the Giggling Concoction. Snape just hated students, she decided. After all, what other reason did he have for prescribing a three foot essay on a potion that barely had a page dedicated to it?

She wondered if the Slytherins had somehow managed to escape such a torturous task.

"You know, I bet the likes of Malfoy and Zabini only have to write a foot of this nonsense."

"There you go again, complaining."

"Potions is useless unless you want to be a Healer or an Auror."

"And again."

"Oh, shut up!" Lavender read over her paragraph for the hundredth time and scanned the book for any new information she may have missed before.

 _The strength of the potion will determine how long the effects last… uncontrollable giggling from the taker… user will find the most serious things funny._

Lavender scowled. "Snape needs a good dose of this."

"Ha!"

Heads turned again, this time eyeing Parvati with disgusted looks. It was a miracle that Madam Pince hadn't come over yet to ask them to leave.

"What's so funny?" Lavender asked.

"You." Parvati grinned.

"Oh, I'm glad I amuse you."

This time, Parvati turned serious. She leaned closer to her friend. "No, I mean, you really are funny, Lav. You complain a lot, but I like that. It's what makes you, you." She closed her own book. "We laugh a lot together."

"Yeah… I guess we do." Lavender frowned at Parvati's sudden intensity with the statement. It was ironic that she was so serious in talking about how much they liked to laugh together.

Parvati offered a very strange smile and for the first time in the five years they'd known each other, Lavender felt uncomfortable around her friend. She looked down at the book again and scribbled some notes simply to distract herself from the odd behaviour.

"Lav?"

"Yes?"

"We're really good friends, aren't we?"

"Well… yeah…" Lavender swallowed. She thought she now understood where this was going and that knowledge made her feel sick and excited at the same time.

"Lav?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever considered maybe we could be… _more_ than friends?"

Lavender swallowed. Yes, this had gone _exactly_ where she'd thought it was. "Oh."

"I'm not sure if I'm imagining it, but I _think_ you feel the same way. And I know I'm risking a lot by telling you this - the most amazing friend ever - but… I'm hoping for more."

For a long moment, Lavender didn't move. She stared down at the words on the page, not taking anything in. This wasn't happening. After all the wishful thinking, the fantasies and the dreams… this _wasn't_ happening.

"I'm okay with no," Parvati then said.

"No?" Lavender stared at her best friend in horror. " _No?_ Parvati, I've been longing for this moment forever. I just didn't know how to express it."

Parvati threw her books aside and stood up. "You mean you feel the same way?"

"Yes. Of course. How could I not?" Lavender also got to her feet and now the pair were standing only a foot apart. Other students were sending them annoyed looks at the constant chatter. There was still no sign of Madam Pince.

"Oh, Lav…"

"I've seen every side of you." Lavender took a step closer. "The good, the bad and the ugly, but there's mostly good in you. We laugh together, we study together and we even share a room. When we're not at Hogwarts, we spend our days writing letters to one another - sometimes more than one a day. How could I not have fallen for you?"

"Shh."

Both girls turned to the frustrated seventh year, now glaring at them.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Parvati asked, her voice low.

"Good idea."

They picked up their books and their barely-started essays and escaped from the library. There was still no sign of Madam Pince - an unusual sight for the old crone who prowled the library like a cat.

The corridors were empty, most students having returned to their dormitories to get a good night's sleep. Alone and filled with desperation, the pair slipped into an empty classroom.

Lavender barely had time to sit her books down before Parvati was upon her, arms flung around her neck and lips against hers. The oh so soft and gentle lips of her best friend. She kissed back, pulling Parvati closer, holding her tighter.

"Oh, Lav," Parvati whispered, pulling away only to catch her breath. "I've wanted this for so long."

Lavender nodded, saying nothing. She took in her best friend's - now lover's - warmth. She'd wanted this for so long too.

"Anything the matter, Lav?" Parvati asked, mistaking her silence for uncertainty.

"No," she whispered, bringing her lips down to Parvati's again. "Nothing's the matter."

* * *

 _ **Such an odd NOTP to have, I know, but the struggle is real haha. I LOVE Lavender as a character, but not with Parvati. Anyway, I hope I did a decent enough job?**_


End file.
